Vamp Prussia x Fem Italy
by Jake Valentine
Summary: One day Feliciana, a regular girl, meets the mysterious boy Gilbert and falls in love with him. But what she doesn't know at first is that the boy she fell in love with is a vampire. When she found out she didn't care at all. But there are a lot of complications and then there's the fact that Gilbert is a vampire. Will these two overcome all this?
1. Chapter 1 - First Encounter

**It was a rainy day and Feliciana got lost in the forest. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and amber eyes. It was getting dark and the moon was resting over the whole city. After a while she gave up and sat down under a tree.**

* * *

Feliciana: "*Sighs* I give up… I won't find a way out of here. I guess I'll wait until tomorrow in this creepy forest."

* * *

**She slowly closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard some branches breaking behind her. Feliciana immediately stood up and turned around. Due to the rain her vision was a little blurry but she could see someone walking towards her.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Who's there?!"

* * *

**Feliciana slowly grabbed a stick and held it right infront of her body. When the silhouette came closer she swung that stick and tried to hit the silhouette. But then it suddenly grabbed the stick.**

* * *

?: "Whoa! Careful!"

Feliciana: "Who are you?!"

* * *

**The one holding the stick was a silver haired boy with red eyes. He walked closer to her and let go of the stick.**

* * *

?: "Please be careful with it. You might hurt someone."

* * *

**The boy said smiling at Feliciana.**

* * *

?: "Are you lost?"

Feliciana: "Kind of."

?: "Must be your first time here. Shall I help you?"

Feliciana: "*Sighs* Guess you're the only one I can ask right now…"

?: "Hey! What's up with that disappointed sigh?!"

Feliciana: "Are you going to help me now or not?"

?: "Fine. Let's go somewhere else. We're both soaking wet."

* * *

**The boy said and grabbed her arm. He took her to a small house outside the forest. Feliciana knew that it wasn't his first time in the forest judging by the short amount of time he needed to find a way out. He opened the door of the small house and both entered.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I guess that wasn't your first time to go into that forest?"

?: "You could say I grew up within this forest! *Smiles*"

Feliciana: "I see. By the way. I'm Feliciana Vargas. And you?"

?: "How rude of me. My name is Gilbert!"

* * *

**And suddenly a little white bird landed on his head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "And this little guy here is my awesome friend Gilbird!"

Feliciana: "Wow! He's cute! Can I pat him?"

Gilbert: "Sure!"

* * *

**Gilbert took Gilbird very carefully and placed the little guy in Feliciana's hands. She tried to pat the little bird and he seemed to like it.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! Seems like he likes you!"

Feliciana: "What's with that weird laugh?"

Gilbert: "It's not weird. It's just the way I laugh!"

Feliciana: "*Chuckles* I see. That's kind of cute."

* * *

**She said smiling and Gilbert blushed a little.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Ah! I almost forgot! Wait a moment! I'll be right back!"

* * *

**Gilbert said and rushed upstairs. After a short while he came back with some clothes. Then he handed them over to Feliciana.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Here, take them. I bet it's not that comfortable in those wet clothes, right? You can use the bathroom to change your clothes."

Feliciana: "Uh… Sure."

* * *

**She said and went to the bathroom. Feliciana quickly changed her clothes and went back to Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Hey Gilbert, where should I-"

* * *

**But she stopped when she saw that Gilbert was changing his clothes. She quickly turned around and blushed like mad.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing your clothes!"

Gilbert: "Oh, it's okay. What did you want to say?"

Feliciana: "Erm… I wanted to ask where to put my wet clothes."

Gilbert: "I see. Give them to me. I'll dry them later. It's already late so you shouldn't go outside anymore. Well, you could stay here if you want. I know it may be strange because we just met, but-"

Feliciana: "It's okay. I'll stay here. I mean, I don't think you're a bad guy. And I'm too tired to walk home now."

Gilbert: "Alright. Then I'll prepare the bed. I usually never have guests so I hope you're okay with sleeping in my room."

Feliciana: "That's fine but… what about you?"

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! I'll be fine! I'll sleep on the couch!"

* * *

**Gilbert said with a huge smile in his face and went upstairs. So when it was time to go to bed after a delicious dinner and a little chat, Feliciana went upstairs while Gilbert stayed in the living room downstairs.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Good night."

Gilbert: "Good night!"

* * *

**When Feliciana entered Gilbert's room she felt like this room was different. Not because of the furniture or somehow messy floor. But because it had such a mysterious aura in it. She went to bed after she turned off the light and covered herself with a blanket. It was soft and warm and somehow it smelled like roses. She smiled a bit and fell asleep. But right in the middle of the night a thunder woke her up. She was too scared to fall asleep again so she went downstairs to where Gilbert was. Gilbert, who was sound asleep, was laying on the couch with Gilbird sitting on his head, also sleeping.**

* * *

Feliciana: We just met, so I shouldn't bother him with my problems.

* * *

**She thought, but then she heard another thunder and quickly ran to Gilbert and lay down next to him. Suddenly he woke up and asked what was wrong, but Feliciana was just laying there shivering and clinging to Gilbert.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Are you afraid of the thunder?"

* * *

**Feliciana nodded while still clinging to Gilbert. He hugged her and gave her the blanket which made her blush. After a short while she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she was lying on the couch and Gilbird was sitting on her head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Oh, are ya awake? I made something to eat."

Feliciana: "Thanks…"

Gilbert: "Do you like pancakes?"

Feliciana: "I love them!"

Gilbert: "Do you want to change your clothes before you eat?"

Feliciana: "*Nods* I want."

Gilbert: "I put them in my room on my bed."

Feliciana: "Okay, thanks."

* * *

**So Feliciana went upstairs with Gilbird still sitting on her head. But then Gilbert suddenly took the little bird from her head and put it on his head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Come on Gilbird, let's go to the kitchen."

* * *

**When Feliciana was finished changing her clothes she went straight to the kitchen. Gilbert was making more pancakes while Gilbird put a fork on the table. Gilbert turned around when she entered the room and smiled at her what made her blush a little. After the breakfast Feliciana decided to go home.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Uhm… Thanks for taking care of me."

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! It's no problem for the awesome me!"

Feliciana: "*Giggles* Well, then it's goodbye I guess."

Gilbert: "Yea, goodbye Feliciana."

Feliciana: "Goodbye, Gil."

* * *

**Feliciana said and kissed him on the cheek before she walked away. Gilbert looked at her when she disappeared slowly in the distance. He leaned against the door and smiled a little.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Guess that's it. I better get inside before it starts raining."

* * *

**When he looked at the sky it started to darken and there were a lot of grey clouds. **

* * *

**~Feliciana's Side~**

**On her way back she met many people from her school. She smiled at them when she walked home. At home she put her jacket on the couch and went to her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Gil… He's a very nice person…"

* * *

**She could feel herself blushing like mad. Feliciana did a lot of things to forget about Gilbert, but it was impossible. No matter what she did she couldn't forget Gilbert. The next day at school she was spacing out a lot and wasn't concentrating on her classes. At lunch break, her friend sat down next to her desk and smiled at her.**

* * *

Amelia: "Hello? Hellooooo. Feliciana, are you listening?"

Feliciana: "W-what? Sorry Amelia. What did you say?"

Amelia: "I asked you why you were spacing out."

Feliciana: "No particular reason."

Amelia: "Really? It looks like you're in love~"

* * *

**And suddenly Felic**

* * *

**iana blushed.**

* * *

Feliciana: "W-where did you get that idea?"

Amelia: "I can tell by the way you react."

Feliciana: "What do you mean?"

Amelia: "Hey, I've got the number one Tsundere at school as a friend so I can tell."

Alice: "Are you two talking about me?"

Amelia: "Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

**Amelia said smiling and Alice started to argue with her. After school Feliciana decided to visit Gilbert. When she stood infront of his house she got pretty nervous.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Shall I knock? Maybe he's not home. He might be at school. I mean, I left school earlier because my teacher was sick. I should come back another time."

* * *

**~Gilbert's Side~**

**He was sitting on his couch with his laptop on his lap and writing when he suddenly felt something. **

* * *

Gilbert: "Huh? Someone is infront of the door. Who could it be? Gilbird, could you go and look for me?"

* * *

**Gilbird took off and made his way to the door to look through a small hole. Then he flew back to Gilbert chirping while sitting on his shoulder.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Feliciana? Why would she be here? Did she forget something the last time?"

* * *

**So Gilbert stood up to open the door. When he opened it Feliciana looked a little surprised. He let her in and closed the door behind her. Then she sat down on the couch after putting her schoolbag on the table infront of her. Gilbert sat down next to her and looked at her surprised.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Uhm… What are you doing here?"

Feliciana: "I can go if you want."

Gilbert: "No, that's not what I mean. I'm just a little surprised."

Feliciana: "I-I see."

Gilbert: "So, why are you here?"

Feliciana: "Well, I wanted to thank you for the other day. So I brought you a little present."

* * *

**Feliciana took her back and searched for something in it. Then she took out a little keychain. It looked like Gilbird. She gave it to Gilbert while blushing. Gilbert took it and was blushing a little, too.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Erm… Thanks."

Feliciana: "I guess you don't like it."

Gilbert: "It's not that. I just don't know how to react. You know, I rarely get presents so I don't know what to say or what to do."

Feliciana: "Don't you get presents from your friends for your birthday? Maybe friends at school?"

Gilbert: "I don't go to school."

Feliciana: "Eh? I see. Then what are you doing the whole day?"

Gilbert: "Nothing special. I usually play with Gilbird, right?"

* * *

**The little yellow bird started to chirp happily while flying around Gilbert's head. Feliciana had to giggle a little when she saw the little bird. After a few hours Feliciana had to go back. She stood up and took her stuff. They had a nice chat and she also ate a lot of delicious things. Before she left, she turned around to Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Hey, do you mind… if I come again tomorrow?"

Gilbert: "Huh? Sure!"

* * *

**Gilbert said with a big smile on his face. Feliciana left and closed the door behind her back while blushing hard. And since that day she started visiting Gilbert every day. They usually have a little chat and eat delicious food.**

* * *

Gilbert: "You know, it's been more fun since you started coming here."

Feliciana: "*Giggles* Guess so."

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! And it looks like even Gilbird likes you!"

* * *

**When Feliciana is visiting the little yellow bird would usually sit on her head or on her shoulder chirping happily. Sometimes it would also fly around her head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Every time before you come that little guy can't sit still and starts flying around the house like crazy."

Feliciana: "Is that so my dear?"

* * *

**Feliciana gently took Gilbird in her hands and pat it softly. The little guy was chirping from happiness. When it got dark outside Feliciana was about to leave when Gilbert stopped her. She turned around and looked at the blushing albino.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I-Is something the matter?"

Gilbert: "W-well… would you like to stay here tonight?"

Feliciana: "Uhm… Sure!"

Gilbert: "Really?!"

Feliciana: "Well, I would like to stay for a week. I mean if you don't mind… *Blushes*"

Gilbert: "Eh? *Blushes* Of course I don't mind!"

* * *

**So Gilbert went and prepared the room for Feliciana. But this times Feliciana wanted Gilbert to stay in the same room as her.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Then I'll sleep on the floor."

* * *

**He said and put a mattress on the floor. When it was evening they went to bed. At first it was awkwardly silent. But then Gilbert decided to break the silence.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Hey, won't your family be worried about you?"

Feliciana: "Oh, don't worry about them. My parents moved to Italy two years ago and my brothers live somewhere else."

Gilbert: "So you live alone?"

Feliciana: "Yea, just like you. So that's why I know how you feel."

* * *

**Feliciana said with a smile on her face and turned around to Gilbert. For a moment it was silent again because Gilbird stopped chirping a while ago and fell asleep on Gilbert's head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "So… Is there a reason why you want to stay a week here instead of going home?"

Feliciana: "Not really. I just want to stay with you a little."

Gilbert: "O-of course you would! E-everyone wants to stay with the awesome me! Kesesesese!"

Feliciana: "Well, you see. We've known each other for a while, but I want to know more about you."

Gilbert: "Same goes for you."

* * *

**And then they still talked for quite a while before going to sleep. But much to Gilbert's surprise Feliciana stood up and laid down next to him. She cuddled into his blanket and looked into his eyes. Just now she noticed that they weren't entirely red. Part of it was light blue and purple. This made him more mysterious to her.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Good night, Gil."

* * *

**She quickly fell asleep after she said it and Gilbert giggled.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Good night, Feliciana."

* * *

**He said with a soft voice and kissed her on the forehead.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Families

**When Feliciana woke up the next morning she heard unfamiliar voices from the living room. Since it was Saturday she didn't had to go to school. Gilbert wasn't in the room so he had to be in the living room. Feliciana quickly got dressed and went downstairs.**

* * *

Gilbert: "No. I won't come back, Ludwig."

?: "Bruder, please think about it again."

Gilbert: "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here."

?2: "But it is very important for you to come back, Gilbert."

* * *

**Feliciana could see that the one who said it had glasses on and there was a little boy, maybe around 7, next to him.**

* * *

?2: "C'mon Gilbert! Come home!"

* * *

**The little boy said and jumped on Gilbert's back. But Gilbert stayed persistent and refused. Then Feliciana finally decided to show herself infront of them. When she entered the living room everyone was silent and the little boy hid behind the other stranger. He was blonde and big and muscular. His eyes were light blue.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! This is Feliciana! I met her a while ago!"

Ludwig: "Nice to meet you. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Gilbert: "He's my little bro! And the four-eyes over there is Roderich."

Roderich: "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Roderich Edelstein."

Gilbert: "And that little guy behind Ludwig is Daniel Beilschmidt, the youngest of us three!"

Daniel: "Uh… Hi."

* * *

**Daniel said with shyly and hid behind Ludwig again. He looked like a smaller version of Ludwig. Feliciana bowed down and greeted them all.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I'm Feliciana Vargas. Nice to meet you."

Gilbert: "Erm… Feliciana, can you do me a favor?"

Feliciana: "Uh… Sure. What is it?"

Gilbert: "Could you make something to eat?"

Feliciana: "Sure!"

* * *

**Feliciana said happily and went straight to the kitchen. Then she closed the door behind her.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

**When Gilbert heard the door closing he turned around to his visitors.**

* * *

Gilbert: "This is my final answer. I'm not coming with you guys."

Roderich: "But you're the oldest in our family. You have to take over the throne."

Ludwig: "Roderich is right, Bruder. Can't you consider it for a last time?"

Gilbert: "No."

* * *

**Gilbert said with an unusual cold voice and sat down on the couch. Then Daniel sat down next to him.**

* * *

Daniel: "Say, could it be that… you know… that you like that girl?"

Gilbert: "Wha-?!"

Daniel: "Is that the reason why you don't want to come back?"

Gilbert: "O-of course not!"

* * *

**Gilbert said with a nervous laughter and blushed a little. Ludwig sighed and looked at Gilbert.**

* * *

Ludwig: "You know that you're not allowed to fall in love with a human."

Gilbert: "I know that very well. But that's stupid."

Roderich: "It's useless to talk to him right now."

* * *

**~Feliciana's Side~**

**She was in the kitchen thinking about what to make. Then she remembered how much Gilbert loves pancakes with maple syrup. So she took out a bowl and put it on the table.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Let me think. What do you need for pancakes?"

* * *

**So she looked around and took all the ingredients she needed. After a while she finished the pancakes and brought them to the living room. When she entered it was really silent and Gilbert and Daniel were sitting on the couch. Feliciana put the pancakes on the table and decided to say something.**

* * *

Feliciana: "So… you're all siblings?"

Roderich: "No. Only Gilbert, Ludwig and Daniel. I'm their cousin."

Feliciana: "I see. It must be nice to have siblings, right?"

Ludwig: "If Bruder would listen to me it would be better."

Feliciana: "I know that feeling. I have two brothers, too. They're twins. But the older one, Lovino, never listens to me."

Ludwig: "Then you need to find a way to make him listen to you. If you want I can give you some advices."

Feliciana: "That would be great!"

* * *

**Feliciana said with a smiling face and Ludwig had to smile a little, too. So he started to give her some advices while she wrote them down. Little by little it seemed like Ludwig took a liking into Feliciana. And Roderich and Daniel, too. Gilbert was glad that they accepted her that easily, but he was still a little worried.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Ah! I got an idea!"

Roderich: "What is it?"

Feliciana: "Hey, Gil. Do you mind if I invite my brothers?"

Gilbert: "Sure. Why not."

Feliciana: "Great! I'll call them! I'll be right back!"

* * *

**So she went to Gilbert's room to make a telephone call. After a while the doorbell rang and two Italians were standing infront of the door. They looked almost identical. The grumpy looking one was Lovino and the other one was Feliciano.**

* * *

Feliciano: "Ciao~!"

Feliciana: "Glad you could make it! Come on Fratello, Feliciano! I want to introduce you to some people!"

Lovino: "Whatever."

Feliciano: "Ve~ Sure~"

* * *

**Feliciana dragged her brothers into the living room and they introduced themselves.**

* * *

Feliciano: "Ciao~ My name is Feliciano Vargas~"

Lovino: "Hmph! My name is Lovino Vargas."

Feliciana: "Alright! I'm gonna introduce you guys now!"

* * *

**She went to Ludwig and started to introduce the other ones.**

* * *

Feliciana: "That's Ludwig Beilschmidt. The second oldest. The little one is Daniel Beilschmidt, the youngest. And that four-eyes over there is Roderich Edelstein. He's-"

Lovino: "Let me guess. The oldest?"

Feliciana: "He may look so, but he's only the cousin."

Roderich: "That was a little rude."

Feliciana: "And the last one is Gilbert Beilschmidt. The oldest and my boyfriend."

Ludwig & Lovino: "Wha-?!"

Roderich: "My, oh my."

Daniel: "*Giggles*"

Gilbert: "Wait, what?! Y-your boyfriend?! *Blushes*"

Feliciano: "Ve~ That's nice for you Feliciana~"

* * *

**Everyone, especially Ludwig and Lovino, were shocked and looked at Feliciana, then at Gilbert and then back at Feliciana. Even Gilbird was sitting on Gilbert's head without making a noise. Feliciana blushed a little when she sat down next to Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Well, I noticed it just a while ago. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it always made me blush when I saw you."

Gilbert: "Well… I don't know what to say…"

Feliciana: "It's okay. I can wait."

Gilbert: "That's not what I meant! It's just… You're the first one who confessed to me. *Blushes*"

Feliciana: "So that's a yes?"

Gilbert: "*Nods* Yes. I love you, too."

* * *

**Just when Feliciana was about to kiss Gilbert, Lovino stepped between them and pulled Feliciana away.**

* * *

Lovino: "Just wait a moment, you bastard!"

Feliciano: "What's wrong Fratello?"

Lovino: "Don't think I'll just stay here and watch you two! I'm not going to accept it!"

Ludwig: "Same here. You know why Bruder."

Roderich: "I don't think we should interfere. Let's go back home."

Daniel: "Heh? But I want to stay in Japan for a while."

Roderich: "Since Gilbert doesn't want to come back with us we don't have a reason to stay here anymore. So let's go back."

Ludwig: "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Without saying anything else, the three left the house. **

* * *

Feliciano: "Ah! I remembered something!"

Feliciana: "What is it?"

Feliciano: "Ve~ Since you told me you wanted to stay here for a week, I brought you some clothes~"

Lovino: "What do you want to do?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Feliciana: "Calm down Fratello. That's the reason why I didn't told you."

Gilbert: "Erm… I'm in my room."

* * *

**Gilbert stood up and went to his room. When he was gone Feliciano gave her a bag with clothes. They were all from Italy and really beatiful. Feliciana took the bag and thanked her brother.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Awww! Grazie Feliciano!"

Feliciano: "Ve~ No problem~"

Lovino: "Damn! Let's go Feliciano!"

* * *

**Lovino grabbed Feliciano's arm and dragged him out of the house. Feliciano waved at Feliciana when they were leaving and smiled.**

* * *

Feliciano: "Good luck Feliciana!"

Feliciana: "Thank you! See ya, Feliciano, Fratello!"

Feliciano: "Bye bye~"

Lovino: "Come on now!"

* * *

**After the two left Feliciana went upstairs to Gilbert. But when she knocked he didn't answered so she opened the door. What she saw made her giggle. Gilbert fell asleep and was lying on his bed with Gilbird on his head. She went inside and took the little bird.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Come on Gilbird. Let him sleep for a while. Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

**The little bird sat down on her head and Feliciana went back downstairs. When Feliciana looked around she noticed that the living room was a bit messy so she decided to clean it up. Gilbird flew away and sat down on the TV.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I guess I'll clean up a little. I mean, I'll be going to live here for a week. Let's see… Huh? What's that letter?"

* * *

**Feliciana went to the TV and picked up a letter which was lying on the ground. She looked at it and couldn't understand a word. **

* * *

Feliciana: "What language is it? I don't understand a thing. Maybe I'll ask Gilbert about it later."

* * *

**She said and put the letter on the table.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

**When he woke up it was already evening and dark outside.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Uh… I guess I fell asleep… Huh?"

* * *

**When he noticed that Gilbird wasn't around he started to look for him. When he couldn't find his little companion in his room he went outside. Suddenly he smelt something delicious from downstairs. So he went to the kitchen to find out what that scent was. When he entered the kitchen he saw Feliciana cooking something.**

* * *

Gilbert: Maybe I should come back later. She looks busy.

* * *

**Just when he was about to go, Feliciana turned around.**

**~Feliciana's Side~**

* * *

Feliciana: "I wonder if he's awake now. Maybe I should go and wake him. No, I should let him sleep. Gilbird, can you give me the salt?"

* * *

**T****he little fellow flew to the cupboard and brought Feliciana the salt. She patted him on the head and thanked him. After a while the dinner was done and she was about to wake Gilbert. When she turned around he was standing right infront of her.**

* * *

Feliciana: "*Smiles* So you're awake? Sit down~ Dinner's ready!"

Gilbert: "Ah, danke."

Feliciana: "What does it mean?"

Gilbert: "It means 'thank you' in German."

Feliciana: "I see. So you're from Germany?"

Gilbert: "Yes."

Feliciana: "Well, my family is from Italy as you already know."

* * *

**So they sat down and ate the pasta Feliciana made.**

* * *

Gilbert: "It's delicious!"

Feliciana: "Grazie~"

Gilbert: "Let me guess, that was 'thank you' in Italian."

Feliciana: "*Giggles* Right!"

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! I'm so awesome!"

Feliciana: "Ah, there's something I wanted to ask you!"

Gilbert: "What is it?"

Feliciana: "Why did you move to Japan and are you the only albino in your family?"

Gilbert: "Well, I could have moved to any other country. It just happened to be Japan."

Feliciana: "But why?"

Gilbert: "Let's just say I had my reasons to leave Germany. And about your second question. I'm the only albino in my family. Ludwig and Daniel really resemble our father. And then there's me…"

* * *

**Gilbert said and put down his fork. Feliciana stood up and walked behind him. She hugged him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Hey, don't say that."

Gilbert: "Everyone avoids me because I look 'strange'."

Feliciana: "Then what about me? Am I nobody to you?"

Gilbert: "Well… No. I really love you."

Feliciana: "See? Did I ever say that you look strange?"

Gilbert: "You didn't."

Feliciana: "Right. I don't care how you look like. It's your heart that counts. As long as you stay this awesome I don't care about your appearance."

Gilbert: "Feliciana… Thank you."

* * *

**He said and hugged her back.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Now You Know

**So the next day Feliciana decided to introduce Gilbert to her friends at school on Monday. When she went to school she first went to Amelia and Alice.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Hey, do you guys have something to do after school?"

Amelia: "Nope! I'm free!"

Alice: "Not that I know. Why do you ask?"

Feliciana: "Wanna meet up at the usual café after school?"

Amelia: "Sure!"

Alice: "That sounds nice. I'll come."

Feliciana: "Great!"

* * *

**After school they went to the gate but then Feliciana walked into another direction than the other two. They asked Feliciana was going but she simply answered that she had to get someone else so they should go ahead. After she parted ways with them she went straight to Gilbert's house.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Gil! Open the door!"

* * *

**Feliciana said excited and banged against Gilbert's door.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

**He was writing on his Laptop when he heard Feliciana banging against the door. Gilbert put away his Laptop and went to the door.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Yes, yes! I'm coming!"

* * *

**When he opened the door he had to dodge Feliciana's arm to not get hurt.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Whoa! Calm down!"

Feliciana: "Come on! I'll introduce you to my friends!"

Gilbert: "Alright, but please wait a while!"

* * *

**Gilbert went back to put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Then he locked the door when he quit the house. He smiled at Feliciana and they went to the café where Amelia and Alice were waiting. When Feliciana opened the door to the café she scanned the café for her friends. After a short while she spotted them and walked over to the two blonde girls.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Amelia! Alice! I want to introduce you to someone!"

Amelia: "Ah, Feliciana!"

Alice: "Who is it?"

Feliciana: "Gilbert Beilschmidt, my boyfriend!"

* * *

**When the two girls heard it they had different reactions. Amelia's eyes were sparkling and Gilbert could tell that she was excited. But Alice on the other hand seemed a little surprised and choked on her tea.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! Hey, I'm Gilbert! Nice to meet ya!"

Amelia: "Wow! I like your hair color! And eye color! And your pet!"

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! Thanks!"

Alice: "*Coughs* I-I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Alice Kirkland."

Amelia: "Oh, and I'm Amelia F. Jones!"

Feliciana: "I hope you guys get along."

Amelia: "Sure!"

Alice: "… If you wish so."

Feliciana: "Nice!"

* * *

**Suddenly a door opened and a boy with the same hair and eye color like Amelia entered the café. When he saw Amelia he smiled and waved at her. He walked towards them and called out to Amelia.**

* * *

Alfred: "Hey! Amelia!"

Amelia: "Al! There's someone you need to meet! C'mon!"

Alfred: "*Laughs* Sure!"

* * *

**So Amelia dragged Alfred to the others. Alfred introduced himself when he saw Gilbert.**

* * *

Alfred: "Yo! I'm Amelia's big bro! Alfred F. Jones! Sup?"

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

?: "Oh! It's Feliciana~"

Feliciana: "Ah! Toni! Francis! Over here!"

* * *

**Two men walked towards the group and the brown haired one greeted them with a wide smile on his face. The blonde one winked and blew a kiss. The one who was smiling was the Spaniard Antonio and the other one was Francis.**

* * *

Antonio: "What a surprise to see you here~ It's been a while~"

Francis: "Where have you been mon amour? *Winks*"

Feliciana: "I was spending time with Gil."

Antonio: "Gil?"

Gilbert: "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt! Feliciana's boyfriend!"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~ Stop joking. She told me a while ago that she isn't ready yet for a boyfriend."

Feliciana: "Well, Gil's saying the truth."

Francis: "Quoi?!"

Antonio: "*Laughs* That's great for ya~!"

* * *

**Antonio said happily and took her hands. He held them and both were smiling.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Thanks Toni~!"

Antonio: "I wish you two good luck~!"

Feliciana: "Awww! Thanks!"

* * *

**Feliciana gave Antonio a kiss on the cheek. When Gilbert saw that Feliciana kissed Antonio on the cheek he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.**

* * *

Gilbert: W-why did I do this? I never had this feeling before.

Feliciana: "Gil? Could it be… that you're jealous?"

Gilbert: "T-there's no way I'd be jealous…! I-I'm too awesome to be jealous…!"

Amelia: "*Laughs* You so are jealous!"

Alice: "I agree."

Gilbert: "I-I'm not!"

Feliciana: "It's not a bad thing to be jealous."

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~"

Feliciana: "Toni, Francis. Please introduce yourself."

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~ Sure. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Nice to meet you. *Winks*"

Antonio: "And I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo~"

Gilbert: "Mein Gott, that's one hell of a long name!"

Alfred: "*Laughs* I know! That's why we usually call him Toni!"

Feliciana: "Well, you almost met all of my friends. Only two are missing."

Gilbert: "And who?"

Alfred: "My lil bro Mattie!"

Alice: "And my brother Arthur."

Feliciana: "Right~"

* * *

**After a long chat with everyone, Feliciana and Gilbert went back to Gilbert's house. When they entered the house they were shocked. Everything was broke and almost everything was lying on the floor. When they looked around they noticed that the backdoor was open and the lock was broken.**

* * *

Feliciana: "That's terrible!"

Gilbert: "Don't worry about it. Probably just a normal burglar. But it seems like there's nothing missing. How about your stuff?"

Feliciana: "I'm gonna check it!"

* * *

**She said and ran upstairs while Gilbert was still looking around downstairs. When he entered the bathroom he saw something written on the mirror with red.**

* * *

Gilbert:" I know who and what you are. You can't escape. What?"

* * *

**But then he saw something lying next to the sink that nearly made his heart stop. It was the necklace of Ludwig. It was a black cross with a white frame and Gilbert knew that only he, Ludwig and Daniel had this necklace. He picked it up and cleaned the mirror before Feliciana entered the room.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I'm glad that nothing was missing. What about you?"

* * *

**Much to her surprise Gilbert didn't answered. She waved her hand infront of his face, but still no reaction.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Gil. Gil! GIL!"

Gilbert: "Huh? What?"

Feliciana: "Are you even listening to me?"

Gilbert: "Ah, sorry."

Feliciana: "Is something the matter?"

Gilbert: "N-no… Everything's alright."

Feliciana: "Are you sure?"

Gilbert: "Yea, sure."

Feliciana: "Alright then. I'm gonna clean up a little. If you need me I'm in the kitchen."

Gilbert: "A-alright."

* * *

**When Feliciana was gone Gilbert broke down. He sat on the floor looking at the cross in his right hand.**

* * *

Gilbert: What shall I do…? Maybe I'll go back to Germany for a while… But how shall I explain it to Feliciana?

Feliciana: "Hey, Gil! I need your help in the living room!"

Gilbert: "Alright! I'll be right there!"

* * *

**He said and stood up. When he entered the living room Feliciana was standing on a chair and tried to put a box on the cupboard. She could barely reach it.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Hey, hey. You better watch out before hurting yourself."

Feliciana: "Don't worry! I'll be- Kya!"

* * *

**Suddenly Feliciana slipped and fell from the chair. She expected to fall on the hard ground but nothing happened. When Feliciana opened her eyes, she noticed that Gilbert caught her.**

* * *

Gilbert: "That was close…!"

Feliciana: "T-thanks."

Gilbert: "Kesesesese! No problem for the awesome me!"

* * *

**When Gilbert let her go she saw a cross lying on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. Suddenly she remembered it. She turned around to Gilbert and showed it to him.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Say, Gil. Isn't that the necklace of Ludwig?"

Gilbert: "Eh? Ah, yes."

Feliciana: "Did he forget it?"

Gilbert: "I guess so. Maybe I should call him and tell him about it. Wait a moment, okay?"

Feliciana: "Sure~"

* * *

**Feliciana said smiling and continued cleaning the house.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

* * *

Gilbert: Come on! Pick up Lud!

* * *

**Gilbert was in his room and tried to call Ludwig. At first he was worried because Ludwig didn't pick up his phone. But when Gilbert heard the voice of his little brother he was relieved.**

* * *

Ludwig: "_Yes?_"

Gilbert: "Ah, Lud! It's me!"

Ludwig: "_Bruder? What's wrong?_"

Gilbert: "Could it be that you're not wearing your necklace at the moment?"

Ludwig: "_Eh? How did you know?_"

Gilbert: "Well, it's over here. I found it in my bathroom a while ago. Maybe you forgot it the last time?"

* * *

**Gilbert was hoping that he was right and Ludwig just forgot it the last time but then Ludwig prove him wrong.**

* * *

Ludwig: "_That's strange. I had it on when we left Japan. I just noticed it this morning._"

Gilbert: "But… how did it get here?"

Ludwig: "_I don't know. Is something the matter? You sound worried._"

Gilbert: "Well, there's something that's bothering me."

Ludwig: "_What is it?_"

Gilbert: "You see, there was this message and I just wondered what it meant."

* * *

Ludwig: "_Message?_"

**~Feliciana's Side~**

**She was sitting on the couch and looked at the living room. It was clean and shining.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Phew! That was a lot of work! Guess I'll make some snacks before I clean the rest of the house."

* * *

**So she went to the kitchen and made some snacks for her and Gilbert. After she ate some of them she went back to clean the house. When she was done she went upstairs to Gilbert's room.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Gil! I made some-"

* * *

**She stopped when she heard that Gilbert was talking to someone on the phone.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

* * *

Gilbert: "What shall I do Lud? What if Feliciana is dragged into this?"

Ludwig: "_That's why I told you that you shouldn't fall in love with a human._"

Gilbert: "Oh c'mon! Is it forbidden to fall in love with her just because I'm a vampire?!"

Ludwig: "_Bruder! Calm down! She might hear you!_"

Gilbert: "You know what? I don't care. I'll protect her. No matter what."

Ludwig: "_Bruder_-"

* * *

**Gilbert hung up and threw his phone on his bed. Then he jumped on his bed and hugged his pillow. Gilbird just managed to escape before being crushed by Gilbert.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Fuck all this vampire and human thing… I never asked to be a vampire… I just want a normal life like everyone else…"

Feliciana: "Is that why you left Germany?"

* * *

**Feliciana was standing right infront of him and the door was open.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealous

**She sat down next to him and he turned around. He was afraid that she would leave him now.**

* * *

Gilbert: "So you heard it?"

Feliciana: "Well, I guess so."

Gilbert: "You must hate me now, right?"

Feliciana: "That's not true."

Gilbert: "Stop lying."

Feliciana: "I'm not lying. And I don't hate you. Remember what I said a while ago? I don't care how you look like, I'll still love you. Let me rephrase it. No matter what you look like or what you are as long as you stay this awesome I'll always love you."

Gilbert: "Feliciana… Thank you."

Feliciana: "And by the way. You being a vampire makes you more awesome to me~"

* * *

**She said and giggled a bit. The next morning when Feliciana woke up she noticed that Gilbert was gone. So she decided to stand up and to get dressed. She took her school uniform and put it on. After that she went downstairs and heard two familiar voices beside Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Francis? Toni?"

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~ Good morning mon amour~"

Antonio: "Good morning~"

Feliciana: "What are you two doing here?"

Gilbert: "They just came over."

Feliciana: "I see. And how did you two know that Gilbert lives here?"

Gilbert: "I told them yesterday."

Feliciana: "When? I didn't notice it."

Francis: "It was when you went to the bathroom."

Feliciana: "Oh, okay. I'm sorry but I need to go to school now."

Antonio: "Want me to give you a ride to school?"

Feliciana: "You would do this?! Thanks Toni!"

Antonio: "I'd do anything for my little Feliciana~"

* * *

**So Feliciana grabbed her stuff and went outside with Antonio. A red sports car was parking infront of the door. **

* * *

Antonio: "Get in~"

Feliciana: "*Laughs* Thanks again!"

Antonio: "Hey, guys. I'll be back soon."

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~ Sure."

Gilbert: "See ya two!"

* * *

**Feliciana got into the car and Antonio put her bag into the trunk. The whole time they were talking about random stuff. But then Antonio asked something unexpected.**

* * *

Antonio: "So, Gilbert is a vampire?"

Feliciana: "W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Antonio: "*Laughs* Don't worry about it~ He already told us about it."

Feliciana: "Us?"

Antonio: "Francis and me."

Feliciana: "I see. Yes he is."

Antonio: "Was it a big shock for you?"

Feliciana: "Not really. Why do you ask?"

Antonio: "Well, everyone would be shocked when they find out that their boyfriend or girlfriend is a vampire."

Feliciana: "Not me. I already knew that vampires exist."

Antonio: "Oh, I remember~ When you were little you always dreamed of falling in love with a vampire~"

Feliciana: "*Giggles* Seems like my dream came true."

* * *

**Suddenly the car stopped and Feliciana looked outside. They arrived at her school.**

* * *

Antonio: "We're there."

Feliciana: "Thanks Toni! See ya!"

Antonio: "Sure~ Oh, Francis and I, we're going to spend the day with Gilbert. Maybe we'll meet later again!"

Feliciana: "That would be great!"

* * *

**When Feliciana left the car Antonio gave her a kiss on her cheek and a hug. Feliciana smiled and hugged him back. She didn't care that the other students were starring at them. To her it's a normal thing since Antonio was like a brother to her. At the gate she met Alice, Arthur, Amelia and Alfred. Alice was brought to school by Arthur in a black car and Amelia by Alfred with a motorbike. **

* * *

Amelia: "Ah, good morning Feliciana!"

Alice: "Good morning."

* * *

**Alice said and fixed her glasses. Amelia jumped from the motorbike and hugged Feliciana. When she noticed Antonio she waved.**

* * *

Amelia: "Hey Toni!"

Antonio: "Hello~ I gotta go guys! See ya!"

Amelia: "Bye!"

Alfred: "Bye bye!"

Alice: "See you."

Arthur: "…"

Feliciana: "Bye bye! And thanks for driving me to school~"

Alfred: "Well, guess I'm going, too! *Laughs* See ya!"

* * *

**Alfred said and drove away right after Antonio left.**

* * *

Arthur: "I'll be going, too. I'll pick you up later Alice."

Alice: "Sure. Good bye."

* * *

**After Arthur left, the three girls went straight to the classroom. On their way they heard their classmates talking about them.**

* * *

Girl 1: "I'm so jealous of Vargas-san! She's surrounded by the hottest guys ever!"

Girl 2: "I know! First Arthur Kirkland! Then Alfred F. Jones! And then Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Girl 1: "That's not fair!"

Boy 1: "Well, I can understand why. She's clever, beautiful and really popular. Plus she's very friendly and athletic."

Boy 2: "She's just perfect."

Feliciana: "I'm not perfect. Everyone has a weak point. Even me."

* * *

**Feliciana said when they passed those students. The boys blushed and the girls looked at her with sparkling eyes. But then Feliciana suddenly ran into someone. It was a boy she never saw before.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Ah, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

?: "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How about you?"

Feliciana: "Oh, I'm okay. Are you new here? I never saw you before?"

?: "Yes. I'm a transfer student from Germany."

Feliciana: "Germany?"

?: "Yes. My name is Hiroki Matsumoto."

Feliciana: "It doesn't really sound German."

Hiroki: "Well, I'm originally from Japan. But then my parents moved to Germany. And now I'm back. *Smiles*"

Feliciana: "Oh, I see. I'm Feliciana Vargas."

Alice: "My name is Alice Kirkland."

Amelia: "And I'm Amelia F. Jones! Nice to meet ya!"

Feliciana: "What class are you in?"

Hiroki: "I guess I'm in your class."

Amelia: "Oh! Let me show you around!"

Hiroki: "Are you okay with it?"

Amelia: "Sure!"

* * *

**Amelia said with a huge smile on her face and took Hiroki to their classroom. In the middle of classes Hiroki leaned over to Feliciana to ask her for her book. Since he was new he didn't had the books they need. Feliciana smiled friendly and gave him her book.**

* * *

Hiroki: "Thanks."

Feliciana: "No problem. *Smiles*"

* * *

**After school Amelia and Alice showed Hiroki around and when they asked Feliciana she friendly declined. When Hiroki asked her why, she told him that she was going to meet her boyfriend.**

* * *

Amelia: "Have fun~!"

Feliciana: "See you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

**Infront of the gate Antonio was waiting for her. She got into the car and closed the door behind her.**

* * *

Feliciana: "I didn't expect you to pick me up, too."

Antonio: "Well, I thought that I might pick you up on my way to the town."

Feliciana: "Thanks!"

Antonio: "But before we go back to Gil and Francis, we need to do some shopping."

Feliciana: "Sure! Let me help you!"

* * *

**After they bought a few things they drove back to Gilbert and Francis. Feliciana opened the door to the house and Antonio carried the shopping bags inside. Then Feliciana closed the door and went to the living room. Much to her surprise Francis and Gilbert were having a lot of fun.**

* * *

Francis: "Oh, bonjour mon amour~"

Gilbert: "Yo! Welcome home!"

Feliciana: "What were you guys doing the whole day?"

* * *

**She put down her bag on the table and hugged Francis and Gilbert. Meanwhile Antonio was in the kitchen and prepared some snacks. Suddenly Gilbird landed on her head and was chirping happily. She patted him and smiled. Feliciana really liked that little fellow. After a while Antonio entered the living room with a plate of ****churros****. **

* * *

Antonio: "Here~"

Feliciana: "Thanks Toni."

* * *

**Feliciana said and took one.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Oh, yea. We've got a new student at school."

Francis: "Who?"

Feliciana: "Hiroki Matsumoto."

Antonio: "That's nice~ "

Feliciana: "He's nice and polite."

Gilbert: "I see."

* * *

**Gilbert said with a cold voice and took a ****churros****. He ate it and looked away from Feliciana.**

* * *

Feliciana: "And he isn't bad looking either."

Gilbert: "Oh, really? How nice for you."

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~ Don't tell me you're jealous."

Gilbert: "W-why should I be jealous?! I'm too awesome to be jealous!"

Antonio: "*Laughs* Come on, we all know that you're jealous."

* * *

**Feliciana sat down between Gilbert and Francis and pinched Gilbert's cheek. Just now she noticed how pale he was. His skin was really white. But that only made him more attractive to her. Everything about him was unique.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Come on. How often do I need to tell you that I only love you? I can tell you as often as you want."

Francis: "You should be glad to have a girl like Feliciana."

Antonio: "Yes, she's unique."

Feliciana: "Awww~ Come on guys. You're making me blush."

* * *

**Feliciana said and blushed a little. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Yes?"

Amelia: "_Ah! Feliciana! Do ya have time right now?_"

Feliciana: "Eh? Uh… not really."

Amelia: "_Ah, that's bad._"

Feliciana: "Why do you ask?"

Amelia: "_Well, Hiroki wanted to know you better. So he asked me to call you and to ask if you wanna join us._"

Feliciana: "I would like to but I want to spend time with Gil today."

Amelia: "_That's okay girl! Enjoy your time!_"

* * *

**Amelia said and hung up. Feliciana put her phone back into her bag and sat down next to Gilbert.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Well, you can go if you want."

Feliciana: "Are you sure about it?"

Antonio: "I bet that Hiroki'll be there, too."

Francis: "Ohonhonhon~ Think about it twice Gilbert."

Feliciana: "Francis!"

Gilbert: "Why should I? I want Feliciana to have fun. She can do whatever she wants."

Feliciana: "Really?"

Gilbert: "Sure! Go and have fun!"

* * *

**Gilbert said with a smile and Feliciana hugged him.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Then I'll be going. See you later~"

* * *

**Feliciana grabbed her jacket and left the house. Francis looked at Gilbert and noticed that he looked a bit jealous. He couldn't help but to tease Gilbert a little.**

* * *

Francis: "Well~ You know that Hiroki will be there, too?"

Gilbert: "So what?"

Francis: "And you also know how beautiful Feliciana is?"

Gilbert: "… Yes."

Francis: "We don't know anything about that Hiroki. Maybe he'll try to take Feliciana away from you. You'll never know~"

* * *

**Antonio was standing behind them and watched them because he knew what Francis was trying to do. Suddenly Gilbert jumped up and ran outside. Francis and Antonio followed him with a huge grin on their faces.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

**He was running to the place where Feliciana was supposed to meet with her friends.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Damn that Francis! Why did he had to mention this?!"

* * *

**When he saw Feliciana he hid behind a tree. He watched them from the distance. Suddenly Hiroki put his arm on Feliciana's shoulder and Gilbert got the urge to punch him right now.**

* * *

Gilbert: Don't touch her… Don't touch her… Don't touch her…! *Growls*

* * *

**Francis and Antonio who were hiding behind Gilbert could feel a dark aura radiating from Gilbert so they backed up a little.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Prepare for Camping

**Feliciana and Hiroki were talking about school while they were drinking coffee. Suddenly Hiroki put his hands around Feliciana's waist and leaned towards her.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Don't touch her… Don't touch her… Don't touch her…"

Francis: "He's getting creepier every second…"

Antonio: "It's your fault thou…"

* * *

**But much to his relieve Feliciana moved away a little and put away his hand.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Yes!"

* * *

**So Gilbert followed Feliciana for the rest of the day like Francis and Antonio followed him.**

**~Feliciana's Side~**

* * *

Feliciana: "That was a great day guys. But I need to go now."

Amelia: "Already?"

Feliciana: "I bet Gil is getting more jealous every minute. That's at least what I think."

Alice: "I can understand it. Go now."

Hiroki: "I see. Okay, see you back in school."

Feliciana: "Bye bye!"

* * *

**She said and walked away. Then she took her phone from her pocket and tried to call Antonio. When she heard his phone somewhere near her she looked around.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Toni?"

Antonio: "Oh, hey Feliciana~"

Feliciana: "What are you doing here?"

Antonio: "Oh, I just happened to pass by~"

Feliciana: "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to pick me up."

Antonio: "I see~ Let's go~"

* * *

**So the two went back. Gilbert was sitting in the living room and waiting for them with Francis. But the two were breathing heavily.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Guys? Are you okay?"

Gilbert: "Yea… *Pants* … we… *Pants* … are…"  
Feliciana: "What happened?"

Francis: "We just had… a race through the forest… *Pants*"

Antonio: "*Laughs* Was it fun~?"

* * *

**Both, Gilbert and Francis, were glaring at Antonio. After a while Francis and Antonio left and Feliciana was all alone with Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Hey, Gil?"

Gilbert: "Yes?"

Feliciana: "You were watching me, right?"

Gilbert: "W-what?! W-what makes you think that?!"

Feliciana: "You're starting to get nervous."

Gilbert: "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Feliciana: "*Giggles* That's cute~"

* * *

**Feliciana said and hugged him. He blushes a little and smiled. Suddenly Feliciana remembered something.**

* * *

Feliciana: "We're going camping next week. So I won't be here."

Gilbert: "Wait… what?!"

Feliciana: "So we won't see each other for a week."

Gilbert: "But… but… but…"

* * *

**Gilbert said with sad puppy eyes. He looked at her with such a sweet look on his face. Feliciana took a deep breath and sighed.**

* * *

Feliciana: "There's nothing I can do about it."

Gilbert: "But… but… but…"

Feliciana: "Puppy eyes don't work on me."

Gilbert: "But I'll miss you…"

Feliciana: "No, Gil. You can't come with me."

Gilbert: "Come on!"

Feliciana: "No. Please excuse me now, I have to pack my stuff."

* * *

**So Feliciana went upstairs to her room to pack her stuff. She took a big suitcase and put in some clothes.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Maybe I should also take some books with me… And I also need some snacks for the trip!"

Gilbert: "And you really can't take me with you?"

Feliciana: "I'm sorry, but I can't Gil."

Gilbert: "When are you going to leave?"

Feliciana: "Monday morning."

Gilbert: "I see…"

* * *

**Gilbert said and looked a bit down. Feliciana smiled a little and tried to cheer him up with a kiss on his cheeks. Gilbert blushed hard and Feliciana giggled. After a while they went to bed and Feliciana fell asleep really quickly.**

**~Gilbert's Side~**

**He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with Gilbird sitting on his head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "*Sighs* I won't see her for a week… What shall I do? It'll be boring without her around…"

Daniel: "Hasn't it been like this before you met her?"

Gilbert: "Uwah! Don't scare me like that!"

Ludwig: "I'm sorry."

Gilbert: "Why are you guys here?"

Ludwig: "We heard that the hunter is back. Is that true?"

Gilbert: "Yea, but I'll be fine."

Daniel: "And what about Feliciana? Will she be fine, too?"

Gilbert: "I'll protect her."

* * *

**Gilbert said and sat up. He looked at his brothers as he sighed. Then he stood up and started to walk around the room still with the little yellow bird on his head.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Now listen. I know that you can't rely on me sometimes."

Daniel: "Sometimes?"

Ludwig: "More like always."

Gilbert: "Shut up! But I'll protect what I love!"  
Daniel: "*Giggles* Well said."

Ludwig: "Well, that's true. I still remember how protective you were."

Gilbert: "So trust me. I can protect her."

Ludwig: "*Sighs* Do what you want. But call us when you need our help."

Gilbert: "I won't need your help."

* * *

**Gilbert said with such a confidence and sat down on his bed again. Ludwig sighed and went through his hair with his hand. Daniel jumped on Gilbert and hugged him.**

* * *

Daniel: "Are you sure that you don't need our help?"

Gilbert: "Don't worry about me. It was _me _who practically raised you two."

Ludwig: "You got a point there."

Gilbert: "See? I managed to _raise_ you two. So I should be able to _protect_ Feliciana, right?"

Daniel: "Okay, I'll trust you."

Ludwig: "*Sighs* We're going back home now."

Gilbert: "Already?"

* * *

**Gilbert sat there pouting while holding Daniel. Daniel hugged Gilbert closer and looked at Ludwig with puppy eyes.**

* * *

Daniel: "But we just arrived. And I want to spend a little bit more time with Gilbert!"

Gilbert: "That's what I'm talking about. I want to spend more time with you guys!"

Ludwig: "I can't win against you two."

Daniel: "Yay!"  
Gilbert: "Pssst! Quiet! Feliciana is sleeping. Unlike us she sleeps at night."

Daniel: "Oh, sorry."

Ludwig: "*Sighs* Fine, do what you want. Just don't do stupid things you might regret."

* * *

**Gilbert smiled and told Ludwig to trust him. The next morning Gilbert woke up with Daniel sitting on his stomach. He was now much heavier than in the past.**

* * *

Gilbert: "You grew up a lot… And you got heavy…"

Daniel: "Breakfast's ready."

Gilbert: "I see…"

Daniel: "Stand up!"

Gilbert: "I would like if I could… You're still sitting on top of me…!"

Daniel: "Oh."

* * *

**Daniel jumped on the ground and went to the kitchen. Gilbert stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Gilbird was sitting on his shoulder chirping happily. When he was in the kitchen, the others were already sitting at the table.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Morning…"

Ludwig: "Morning Bruder."

Feliciana: "Good morning Gil~"

Gilbert: "…"

Feliciana: "You look tired."

Ludwig: "He hasn't changed at all."

Daniel: "Nope."

Feliciana: "Well, I guess that's to be expected since you're a vampire."

* * *

**Gilbert scratched his stomach and sat down next to Daniel. He looked really tired and Feliciana expected him to fall asleep any second.**

* * *

Feliciana: "How long are you going to stay?"

Daniel: "A week."

Ludwig: "What?"

Feliciana: "Guess Gil won't feel alone for the week."

Ludwig: "Why?"

Feliciana: "I'll be camping with my class the next week, so I won't be here."

Daniel: "Really? That's a shame."

Feliciana: "Sorry Daniel."

* * *

**Feliciana said and pat Daniel's head. Gilbert was just sitting there poking his food with his fork while pouting.**

* * *

Gilbert: "Uh huh… Glad for ya…"

Feliciana: "You're still angry about it?"

Gilbert: "Pfft. Why should I be angry?"

* * *

**The rest of the day, Feliciana was playing video games with Daniel. They were having a lot of fun.**

* * *

Daniel: "You can't beat me!"

Feliciana: "I will!"

Daniel: "Jump! Jump!"

Feliciana: "Oh man! I fell down!"

Ludwig: "Seems like they're having a lot of fun."

Gilbert: "Yepp~"

* * *

**Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gilbert opened the door. Two Italian boys were standing right in front of him. Feliciano, as happy as ever, and grumpy Lovino. They walked in and went straight to the living room after greeting Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Feliciano! Fratello!"

Feliciano: "Ve~ Ciao~"

Feliciana: "Why are you here?"

Lovino: "We heard that you're going to be camping with your class the next week. So we decided to visit you.

Feliciana: "I see~"

Feliciano: "We brought you some things you might need~"

* * *

**Feliciano said while holding up two bags. Gilbert sat down next to her and continued the video game for her. Feliciano put the bags on the table and started to take out the contents. Meanwhile Lovino was watching Gilbert.**

* * *

Feliciano: "I brought you a lot of clothes and other stuff~"

Feliciana: "What is it?"

Feliciano: "Ve~ A supper fluffy pillow~"

Feliciana: "Awww, thanks!"

* * *

**Suddenly Gilbert stood up and grabbed his jacket.**

* * *

Ludwig: "Where are you going?"

Gilbert: "I just got a message from Toni. He said it's an emergency. But I guess it's something stupid again."

Feliciana: "But I'm so glad that you get along so well with Toni and Francis~"

Gilbert: "Well, see ya all later."

* * *

**He was about to give Feliciana a kiss when Lovino suddenly pulled Feliciana into a hug from behind.**

* * *

Lovino: "You should hurry. You shouldn't make him wait."

Gilbert: "Yes, yes. I'm going."

* * *

**Gilbert said and left. Then Lovino let go of his little sister.**

* * *

Feliciana: "Fratello, what was that about?"

Lovino: "As if I'd let that bastard kiss you right in front of me!"

Feliciano: "Ve, don't you think you're a big over protective Fratello?"

Lovino: "I just don't trust him!"

Ludwig: "I can understand that."

Lovino: "At least one person who's reasonable."

Feliciano: "Ve, don't you think that you should trust him a little more?"

Lovino: "No way!"

Feliciana: "Fratello! Don't be that mean to Gil!"

Lovino: "I'm just trying to protect you!"

* * *

**Lovino said while he was still hugging his sister.**

* * *

Daniel: "Feliciana, can we continue the game?"

Feliciana: "*Smiles* Sure~"

Feliciano: "Ve~ We'll be going now~ Bye bye~"

Feliciana: "Bye bye~"

* * *

**And so the two Italian boys left again.**


End file.
